Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid
by Takara Matsudaira
Summary: They say that once year, on "All Hallows' Eve," is when the link between our world, the world of the living, and that of the world of the dead, is at its strongest. They didn't know how right they were...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Rewrite for "Haunted to be Wanted." Sorry it's short, hope that you like it anyway! :) I've got big plans for this story.

**Disclaimer**_ Young Justice_ (c) Brandon Vietti & Greg Weisman.

* * *

I sit there, tapping away at the officer's desk impatiently. He slowly looks up at me, an obviously annoyed expression that I'm all too familiar with plastered on his face. This isn't the first time he and I have gone through this.

"Please. Stop doing that," he says monotonously. "It's really annoying."

I give him a deadpan look. "And you think sitting here isn't?"

"That's your fault," he accuses, pointing his finger at me. I want to bite it, just to watch him squirm, but I refrain.

"Tsk," I snort. "That's what you think."

Commissioner Gordon exists his office, not looking at all happy as he gives me a stern look when he spots me. I look down in shame.

He walks up to me. "Your mom will be here shortly to pick you up," he sighs. "She just has to find a babysitter for your brother."

I look up at him, not saying a word.

The commissioner kneels down besides me, slowly, as to not scare me. "I'm sorry that your father left you, Cody, and your mother, Wednesday. But acting out won't bring him back. You do know that, don't you?"

I nod. "I know."

Soon an officer holding a telephone to his ear stands up, and interrupts, saying, "Commissioner, Mrs. Hastings is here to pick up Ms. Wednesday. She's waiting out front for her." He then hangs up the phone, and sits back down at his desk to get back to work.

Gordon sighs, getting up. "Good. Now, let's say we get you out of those?" he asks rhetorically, searching his pockets before pulling out the key, releasing my wrists from the handcuffs. They show signs of being bound, red lines clearly visible. They'll give my mom an excuse to yell at me.

"Thank you," I politely say, as my mom has taught me to do.

He nods at my small, yet honest gesture of appreciation. "Let's get you back to your mother, shall we?"

I nod again, but this time more animately.

"Someone's excited," Gordon chuckles.

I smile big. "You have no idea."

It has been much too long since I've seen my family. And if I have to endure a long lecture of "acting out" from my mom, then so be it. It'll be worth it, just to see Cody's face light up when he sees me.

* * *

**A/N **There you have it folks! Again, hope that you like it, and if you do, then please add this to your reading list!

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Sorry this one's shorter than the last chapter, hope that you like it anyway! :) You get to see a little bit of Wednesday's relationship with her mom in this one. And let me tell you, it's not pretty.

**Disclaimer** _Young Justice _(c) Brandon Vietti & Greg Weisman.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do with you anymore, Wednesday."

"It's not like you did anything before," I say, just to spite the woman across from me. And it works. Her eyebrow twitches. It's slight, but I still see it. Good. I know how to push someone's buttons, and am doing just that.

"That's not fair," says my mom, her infamous excuse making its prolong appearance. "You know I had...a lot on my mind." And there it was. Her same old excuse. But I'm prepared for it. As I have to be.

"Tsk," I snort. No. Laugh. Did she really just say that? Unfair, she said. Ha! She doesn't know the meaning of the word "unfair." "If you think that's unfair..."

I don't know why, but I let my sentence hang, suddenly feeling tired, drained, almost to the point of exhaustion. Probably because of last night more than likely, but I don't mention any of this to my mom. She won't be able to handle it. Heck. I'm surprised I'm handling it as well as I am. Not being able to tell anyone and all, you know? It can take its toll on you. Like it's doing to me now.

"You know what, never mind," I sigh, waving my hand in the air dismissively in a lazy fashion, showing how tired I truly am. "just drop me off at school. I'm done trying to reason with you." I hear her sigh, but I don't acknowledge it, as I'm now staring out the window aimlessly, eyelids suddenly feeling heavy.

"I'm sorry, Wednesday, so sorry," was the last thing that I heard, before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N** Chapter two. Check.

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^


End file.
